1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices with multiple functional modalities and, in particular, to the interconnectivity of various elements of such devices.
2. Description Of The Related Art
With the advent of multi-media devices, the integration of information, entertainment, and communications technologies has become a much sought-after goal. A highly visible example of this trend is the attempt to integrate computer technologies, such as personal computers for example, with consumer/home electronics technologies, such as televisions (TV), video games, telephones, and video/laser discs for example. One of the likely products of this convergence may be a single integrated device capable of providing information, entertainment, and communications functions. Such a device may, at least in part, utilize the available communications bandwidth, mass storage, and graphics handling capabilities of the personal computer (PC) in a variety of applications to provide a highly versatile product to consumers.
In spite of many recent advances in the area of multi-media, several problems persist. One of the more significant difficulties relates to interconnecting a computer with one or more consumer/home electronic devices. In an integrated device of this kind, the interconnection between these various functional elements of the multi-media device should permit a user to control the modes of "functionalities" in a manner that facilitates a seamless transition from one functionality to another. While such controlled interconnectivity may be relatively simple to realize in a multi-media device designed and manufactured by a single manufacturer, it would undoubtedly become an exceedingly complex, if not impossible, task to provide such interconnectivity among different functional elements provided by different manufacturers.
Of the new generation of multi-media products, the one of most interest will likely be the convergence of the TV and PC to create a new category of entertainment products. These products will give the consumer more entertainment options by combining the features of a PC and TV in a truly converged environment that is as easy to use as a standard TV. The computing power of a properly adapted computer, called a PC Theatre system, coupled with a large-screen display make this an excellent living room platform for digital and interactive services that are available now, and new services that will be available in the future.
As this new product category grows, consumer electronics (CE) companies are likely to include monitor functionality in their TVs. At the same time, PC manufacturers are likely to add TV functionality to their computers. This increased functionality in both the TV and PC greatly increases the value to the consumer.
However, as alluded to above, since there are no standards for this new product category, products from different manufacturers will be incompatible. Standard interconnectivity should facilitate consumer confidence in this new product, as well as growth of this new product category. Such standard interconnectivity will allow companies from both industries to develop compatible PC Theatre products so that the consumer will be able to select a display and a PC from different manufacturers and use them together as a system without the need for custom cables and complicated setup procedures. In addition, the PC Theatre standards should be compatible with existing standards so PC Theatre displays and computers may be used with standard products.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems discussed above.